Anarquista
by Bunnyhart
Summary: Nunca creas que conoces a alguien porque puede que te enseñen una lección alguien experto en el tema. Y América, te dejes llevar por las apariencias o hagas enojar a Inglaterra. USUK. Lemon.


" **Anarquista"**

 _por Bunnyhart_

 _Nunca creas que conoces a alguien porque puede que te enseñen una lección alguien experto en el tema. Y América, te dejes llevar por las apariencias o hagas enojar a Inglaterra. USUK. Lemon._

* * *

 **Parejas:** USUK, USx¿?, insinuación a otras parejas.

 **Género:** Humor, Romance.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Advertencias:** No hay cosas malas más que un par de groserías, un peculiar personaje nuevo, algo de música un poco olvidada, y está editado el fanfic que había publicado y borré hace unos años.

 **Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Las imágenes usadas en la portada no me pertenecen más que a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Traducciones

 _Fuck-_ Joder.

 _Bastard-_ Bastard.

 _What the fuck are you looking at?-_ ¿Qué carajo estás mirando?

Goodnight- Buenas noches.

 _Time to say goodbye, thanks!_ _Farewell_ \- Tiempo de decir adiós, gracias. Hasta luego

 _Hey, there is the United States of America-_ Ey, ahí está los Estados Unidos de América

\- Grosería británica, equivalente a Gilipollas.

* * *

 _ **Anarquista**_

 _ **por Bunnyhart**_

– **Qué raro que ahora el que me invita a un evento de gala seas tú, América**

Alfred enmudeció al imaginar la cara de burla del otro lado del teléfono – **Me pareció adecuado invitarte si tú eres un experto en estas tonterías de snobs**

– **Hey!** – Alfred sonrió al escuchar al alterado inglés, de verdad que era divertido molestarle de vez en cuando – **Que tú no tengas un poco de cultura para la música, la pintura o incluso una bella poesía escrita en papel…**

El país de menor edad bostezó con fingida impaciencia interrumpiéndolo – **Sí, sí, cosas de viejos aburridos que a nadie le importan, ¿entonces vas a venir?**

– **¡Debería importarte idiota! ¡Yo te enseñé a apreciar estas cosas!**

– **Esa debería de ser la razón por la que no me gustan, porque siempre que me las enseñaste, preferí darte gusto fingiendo que las aprendía o me gustaban. ¿Qué sería entonces hoy de la grandiosa América si hubiera tomado los idiotas gustos ingleses, eh?**

– …

Supo que había abierto la boca de más cuando no escuchó un reclamo del otro lado de la línea – **Ah, Iggy era una broma jajaja, tu sabes que como el hero que soy…**

Arthur le cortó de forma brusca – **¿De qué es el evento?**

América frunció el ceño al oír la voz seria del mayor – **Es un evento sobre la apertura de un edificio nuevo en la bolsa de valores, aquí en Washington D. C., incluso invité a otros pocos países al evento y…**

– **Iré, ahora si me disculpas tengo un asunto de último minuto que atender, nos veremos**

Cuando Arthur le colgó sintió pena por haber sido grosero con el otro por algunos segundos. Luego se encogió de hombros para colgar el teléfono, había llegado a analizar que el que no había tenido ninguna moral con él antes. Después de todo, así de extraño e idiota era Inglaterra, y estaba seguro de todo estaba bien.

Además, ya tenía la perfecta venganza por tratar de hacerle sentir mal al mejor país del mundo.

* * *

– **¿Tu plan era que cuando llegara le ibas a regañar por no ser el caballero que dice ser? Comienzo a creer que** _ **mon ami**_ _ **Anglaterre**_ **ahora te vio la cara**

Alfred quiso golpear al francés que no hacía más que reírse de su cara, pero sabía que tenía razón: Arthur no había llegado y casi era media noche… ¿es que de verdad le había dejado plantado?

No, Iggy no era así. Aun cuando no quisiera, el Reino Unido iba un par de horas a sus fiestas de cumpleaños cada año. ¿Entonces le había pasado algo? ¿Un golpe de estado? ¿Un ataque terrorista? ¿Las Kardashians estaban en Londres?

Un terrible miedo le invadió ante cualquiera de esas ideas, para sacar su celular del saco del traje, apretó un botón para alumbrar la pantalla y ver si no tenía algún mensaje o una llamada perdida –"Tal vez debería llamarle"– pensó con duda.

Alzó la vista mirando como Francis ahora le coqueteaba a alguien desconocido detrás de la columna del edificio, no supo quién era pero le sorprendió que llevara un bebé oso polar en sus manos a ese evento.

Se alejó unos pasos hasta casi la entrada para llamarle al inglés, creciendo su temor al escuchar la voz fría de la operadora " _Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio_ ".

– _**Fuck**_ **! Voy a demandar a la señora que hace esa voz porque no lo lamenta de verdad cuando uno no pueda comunicarse con alguien cuando lo necesita…**

Un empujón casi le hace se le resbale su celular, para sostenerlo con firmeza y volver a meterlo a la bolsa de traje antes de encarar al idiota agresivo – _ **Hey, you bas… tar…d**_

Frente a él había un chico apenas uno o dos centímetros más bajo que él, tenía el cabello negro cortado en un típico estilo punk simulando ser una corta melena donde la adornaban algunos mechones como extensiones de color rojos y azules combinando con todo su atuendo en negro. Lo que más le escandalizó de ese chico fue verle un collar para perros negro grueso adornando su cuello, además de estar usando unos mini shorts, botas roqueras y un corsé apegado a su delgada figura. Todo en negro y con correas metálicas y argollas que combinaban con las muñequeras de cuero y una chaqueta que apenas le cubría la espalda y los hombros. Se veía muy… ¿cuál era la palabra…?

– _**What the fuck are you looking at?**_ _– le llamó la atención el chico de forma molesta._

América parpadeó sonrojado cuando sus ojos se habían quedado mirando sus piernas debido al ajustado short que usaba el otro. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba a la altura de la cintura había una rasgada y vieja bandera inglesa.

– _**I–I–I'm sorry**_ **… espera, ¿qué haces aquí? Esto es un evento privado de importante renombre para…**

– _**Cut the crap**_ – le dijo mosqueado el otro, fácilmente tendría apenas unos diecisiete… se estaba fijando entonces tratando de identificar el color de su ojo derecho ya que el otro era cubierto por su pelo – **Yo también fui invitado al evento** – le gruñó enseñándole una invitación que tomó pensando sería falsa, sorprendiéndole que no al ver el sello que le puso a las invitaciones **–… y ahora me arrepiento de estar aquí, ¿qué rayos es esa música? ¿Es la que ponían en tiempos del Titanic o qué?**

– **Es blues de los mejores tiempos, mocoso** – le regañó molesto de la actitud del menor. Alfred estaba enojado, él cuidadosamente había seleccionado la música para esa noche.

– **Ja, ya tengo más de 21 años así que soy legalmente mayor en tu mierda de país** – se rio tomando una copa que llevaba un mesero, para tomarla toda de un sorbo ante los ojos sorprendidos de Alfred – **Soy amigo del hijo del dueño del nuevo edificio este, así que ya que todos lo piden, les enseñaré algo de música verdadera**

– **¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Oye, espera!** – trató de detener al joven que pasaba con gran facilidad cada persona que vestía colores formales, para perderse hasta llegar al frente al pequeño escenario dónde una orquesta tocaba con gran seriedad – **¡Bájate de ahí, idiota!** – apenas pudo tomar unos breves segundos su chaqueta antes de que le hubieran bloqueado el paso Francis e Iván que conversaban con tranquilidad.

– **Hey, ¿y ese bombón quién es?** – se reía el francés comiéndole con los ojos mientras le veía subir como si nada al escenario y les decía algo a los músicos que dejaron de tocar llamando la atención de todos.

– _**Goodnight**_ **, tuve el placer de ser invitado a este evento, pero ya que el ambiente es medio hipócrita, quiero que nos relajemos cantando antes de que embriague y me saquen de aquí**

– **¿Es en serio, da? América-kun, tus fiestas ya son de lo mejor** – le palmeó en el hombro Iván emocionado.

Las primeras notas de la canción de los _Sex Pistols, God Save the Queen_ comenzó a sonar poniendo incómodos a los invitados; empezaron a escucharse murmullos molestos entre las personas de edad mayor, hasta que los nietos y los más jóvenes comenzaron a bailar y cantar la canción corriendo con emoción hasta el frente del escenario emocionados. Los de la orquesta hasta sonreían sin entender muy bien la situación, sacando uno de los más jóvenes un par de guitarras eléctricas en sus estuches, para ponerle el tono adecuado a la canción.

No tardó más de media canción los adultos en seguir al joven empresario organizador de la fiesta en tararear la canción y animar a otros a seguirle, haciendo cada vez más hasta que quedaba poca gente sentada en las mesas.

–" _¿Es que se han vuelto locos?_ "– se preguntó Alfred al mirar como antes los adultos mayores y la gente grande parecían discutir un poco de música de cual era mejor según sus gustos, pero todos riendo y cantando la canción de la Reina que cantaba el desconocido cantante –" _Bien, si yo no lo paro… estoy seguro que Iggy si lo haría_ "– pensó con tristeza para sonreír y pasar a un lado de un Yao celoso le reclamaba sobre como Iván negaba que había estado mirando al cantante punk sobre el escenario.

El joven terminó la última estrofa de la canción, para sonreírle al americano que subía con gesto molesto – **Hey, there is the United States of America, ¿me acompañarías con una canción de Nirvana?**

Alfred parpadeó confundido para oír como el público coreaba que lo hiciera, querían escuchar al país cantar.

No le tomó mucho decidirse.

Quiso creer que se había quitado la chaqueta formando, y tomando otro micrófono al rendirse por ser una canción de su gran Kurt Cobain, pero una parte le gritaba que había aceptado por la figura delgada. Sus ojos azules no podían despegarse al ver como las luces bailaban sobre el cuerpo del otro, con esa sonrisa coqueta y esos ojos color miel que brillaban jóvenes y rebeldes. Sabía que por ese intruso, había perdido su lado educado esa noche.

* * *

– **Time to say goodbye, thanks!** **Farewell** _–_ todo el salón rompió en gritos y aplausos para despedir al joven que bajaba del escenario ligeramente cansado. Las luces se pusieron de manera suave para ayudar a los invitados a salir del salón sin complicaciones; aunque la mayoría aún estaba llenos de energía a pesar de ser poco más de las cuatro y media de la mañana, muchos reían y aun tarareaban alguna que otra canción que se habían oído en esas cuatro paredes.

El joven se limpiaba el sudor con su antebrazo mientras bajaba los últimos peldaños cuando notó que alguien le esperaba.

– **Cantas bien**

El punk pelinegro se rio ante Alfred con la vista ya algo nublada por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido en esas horas que cantó – **Cualquiera que hable en inglés, sabe cantar bien**

– **No, de verdad… me gusta** – dijo América nervioso cuando pudo mirar de reojo que cada vez había menos gente, quedándose casi solos, los otros países ya se habían retirado y a lo lejos pudo admirar a las últimas personas del evento despidiéndose unas de otras.

No sabía explicarlo pero no le conocía, no sabía ni su nombre o de donde era, su fecha de cumpleaños o que era de su vida… pero… había algo en ese hombre que lo estaba volviendo loco.

– **Bueno, fue divertido pero tengo que regresar a casa que me espera una resaca del demonio, nos vemos después, Al** – se despidió agitando la mano para girarse con brusquedad golpeándose con una de las columnas del lugar – **Bloody hell** – maldijo en un acento inglés que no le había oído en toda la noche, mientras el joven hombre se sostenía la nariz con dolor tambaleándose.

Sonrió divertido al notarle el estado de su ebriedad – **Hey, no seas idiota, puedo llevarte a tu… casa** – se calló al ver un mechón rubio sobresaliendo por la nuca contra el color negro; dio un par de pasos hasta tomarle la parte delantera del pelo y jalándolo un poco hacia atrás, quitó la peluca para poder admirar una despeinada rubia cabellera que tan bien conocía – **¿Iggy?**

Los ojos de color amarillos del otro se abrieron en sorpresa ignorando el dolor en su nariz rojiza, le miró asustado – **Y–y–yo… me tengo que ir…** – murmuró retrocediendo con la cara sonrojada. Alfred le retuvo de la muñeca para abrazarle antes de que huyera, susurrando a su oído entre una leve risa – **Creo que me debe una explicación, mi pequeño caballero de la Reina**

* * *

Arthur no había dicho ni una palabra mientras sólo miraba por la ventana con gesto retraído; de nuevo tenía sus ojos verdes después de retirarse las lentillas de color.

América suspiró para apagar el coche en el estacionamiento subterráneo de 5 estrellas que Inglaterra siempre elegía para quedarse estando en Washington D.C. **– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre el jovencito loco que convirtió mi evento de gala en un concierto de rock?**

– **¿Qué demonios quieres saber, Alfred? Sí, me puse una peluca, me cambié el color de mis ojos y me vestí de punk para darte una lección. Te recuerdo que en mi país es muy fashion esta moda musical, no sólo somos famosos por los Beatles, git**

Sonrió divertido – **Lo sé. Me gusta mucho tu música, mentiría si no te dijera que amo a tus artistas y que considero a John Lennon como un genio de la música** – se desabrochó el cinturón para poner los seguros al auto. Arthur incluso llevó su mano a la manilla del auto de forma inconsciente al sentirse atrapado – **Y tampoco te mentí cuando te dije que me gusta como cantas, nunca te había escuchado hacerlo como en "My Fair Lady" cuando era niño**

El rostro indignado de Inglaterra se sonrojó aún más al escucharle – **Wanker, lo dices por las canciones de Nirvana, Gorillaz y otros que canté. ¿Quién no le gusta que cante eso?**

Alfred asintió al notar como Arthur iba a quitarse el cinturón, tomando su mano para llevársela muy cerca de sus labios – **Pero nadie los canta como un rebelde ebrio roquero que se esconde en el interior de mi gruñón caballero inglés** – murmuró llevándose dos dedos a su boca para lamerlos y morderlos un poco entre sus dientes.

Arthur en seguida entendió la indirecta para sacar sus dedos de la boca del otro – **¡Ah! ¡A–Al, aquí no!** – frunció el ceño el inglés empujándole apenado de que hubiera cámaras en ese estacionamiento.

– **Tienes razón, así no es como terminan su madrugada los músicos de nuestros países** – sonrió de lado al pensar en la fantasía que le acababa de ocurrir sobre el inglés.

* * *

– **No sé si decidirme por cual disfraz se te ve mejor, estoy entre tu delantal de mesero cuando te embriagas, el de ángel… o el de policía**

– **Si no cierras tu maldita boca, voy a dejar que tu bloody $#% se quede % &#$€ y me iré a bajar mi ~$%&/ libido con la rana o con cualquiera de tus invitados**

Alfred ensombreció su mirada para empujarle con rudeza sin medir mucho su fuerzas al hacer chocar contra la cama de su habitación – **Ni se te ocurra irte de este cuarto lo que queda del sábado, el domingo… o pienso atarte a la cama, Iggy**

Inglaterra se rio ligeramente al ver ese brillo de celos en los ojos azules del americano – **¿Es eso una amenaza?** – sonrió pícaro el inglés desabrochándole la corbata.

– **Tómalo como una orden, anarquista** – susurró besando sus labios de su pareja con lentitud, para ir desanudando la bandera de su cintura.

El inglés no escondió su risa cuando América intentó con su boca jalar su ropa inútilmente después de estarle quitándole con las manos la chaqueta y tratando de desamarrarle los nudos del corsé con frustración – **¿Necesita ayuda, my** _ **master**_ **?**

– **S–Shut up! ¿…quién inventó estas cosas?** – Alfred se quejó tratando de desamarrar el corsé que cubría el cuerpo de su amante.

– **Agradécele a Francis** – se burló para empujarle del pecho, para levantarse e irse desnudando él mismo.

– **Pásame tus pies** – le pidió inflando las mejillas Alfred señalando las correas de sus botas.

– **Jaja y a esto se le llama mata pasiones** – Arthur se giró poniendo sus pies sobre las piernas de Alfred, desabrochándole las botas más fácil al tener cierra y correas.

– **No lo es, vas a decirme tonto, pero aunque fue toda una sensación el chico misterioso que alocó en el evento era sexy usando estas botas, prefiero a mi inglés vestido de ancianito y con esos ojos verdes que me roba el aliento**

El inglés se quedó sorprendido para levantar la vista hacia el país más joven – **A–Alfred…** – se sonrojó cuando pudo bajar el cierre del corsé y América pudo lanzar sus botas lo más lejos que pudo en la habitación.

– **¡Oh!** – exclamó Alfred al mirarle más de cerca – **Ahora que lo veo, como tenías el pelo negro largo con la peluca, se pudieron ocultar tus enormes cejas, en realidad se escondieron y no me di cuenta jajaja**

– **¡Git!** – le gritó Arthur golpeándole la cabeza con su puño derecho, para girarse en la cama ignorándolo, muy molesto.

– **¡Ouch! I–Iggy no te enojes** – Alfred le pidió acercándose a abrazarle por la espalda, besando esa parte de su piel – **Ya te he dicho que sólo me gustas tú, seas como seas**

– **¿Te hubieses acostado con el punk de hoy si no hubiera sido yo?**

El americano se quedó algo serio al escuchar el tono amargo en la voz del otro, para sonreír y besarle la oreja que tenía más cerca – **Date la vuelta, Artie** – le pidió soltándole un poco.

–…– Arthur desconfiado lo hizo para que América le tomara sus manos llevándolas a su pecho.

– **¿Escuchas, Arthur?**

El mayor iba a abrir la boca diciéndole que no hasta que sintió un latido, seguido de otro más rápido; miró a Alfred buscando una explicación – **Sí**

– **Sólo tú haces que mi corazón lata de esta manera, ni siquiera otro humano o país lo han logrado… y menos tu versión rebelde me ponen así. Además, creí ya haberte dicho que no necesito estar casado contigo para serte fiel ya que te amo tanto que ni por la cabeza me pasa perderte para siempre, por una aventura de una noche**

–…– Inglaterra se sintió realmente conmovido que bajó su rostro para acercarse a besarle en la comisura de los labios – **Gracias**

– **De nada, Artie, es la verdad** – El menor sonrió abrazándole para recostarle de nuevo en la cama, besando su cuello al ritmo de los suspiros de que Arthur ronroneaban en sus oídos.

Las manos de ambos chocaron en un par de ocasiones al tratar de acariciarse y quitarle la ropa al otro; siendo el ojiverde más hábil en desabrocharle la camisa y quitarle el cinturón, reclamando como premio los labios del ojiazul en varios cortos besos.

Alfred le cortó un beso para respirar y comentarle algo – **Sabes, he escuchado el rumor de que tienes un tatuaje Artie, ¿cómo es que nunca lo he visto?**

El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte se rio para morderle uno de sus pezones con hambre antes de contestar – **¿Dónde crees que lo tengo, Al? Y no digas en mi trasero, que pienso golpearte** **ahí** **mismo si lo haces**

América bufó nervioso ya que eso era justo lo iba a decir, aunque fuera sólo de broma para ver las graciosas facciones que contraía el inglés… pero es que si las consideraba como lindas, ¿cómo no hacerlo? – **Prefiero encontrarlo yo mismo** – ronroneó tomando el short y el elástico del bóxer para bajarlos por las piernas del rostro sonrojado que tenía enfrente.

No hacía mucho que había decidido aclarar sus sentimientos uno frente al otro, pero habían decidido empezar a salir juntos. No estaban listos para exponerlo ante los demás, por lo que lo disimulaban ante los demás.

Arthur trató de cubrirse un poco, deteniéndole Alfred al lamerle el ombligo simulando una penetración, que hacía jadear al mayor entre groserías y suspiros.

Lo que Inglaterra no se esperó fue tener de frente al americano mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a jadear cuando ese movimiento con su cadera, hacía despertar a su hombría por encima de la ropa; chocando con la del mayor que le regañó – **¡Ah! ¡G–git… ngh… no hagas… e-eso!**

Alfred simplemente se reía entre dientes – **Creía que como punk eras más aventado, Artie** – se movió más rápido sobre él, causando que Arthur arqueara su espalda por el placer que sentía.

– **Bloody sadist idiot**

– **¿Ah? ¿Qué hice ahora?** – se fingió el inocente deteniendo su incitación al país más viejo.

– **¡Maldita sea… no te quedes a la mitad! ¡Tú causaste me pusiera así, ahora lo arreglas!** – Alfred se bufó cuando el mismo inglés fue quien bajó su ropa interior; usando una mano para estimularlos a ambos, haciéndolos jadear uno a escasa distancia sus labios uno de otros.

– **Ah… ¿tan desesperado estabas, Artie?**

El rubio le empujó en reproche cuando sólo solamente se vino él; para sostener en sus hombros con suavidad las piernas blancas y suaves que tan bien conocía, y que me besó con cariño para distraerle en el momento que colocó su miembro en la entrada de quien fue colonia suya.

Le miró agitado por el dolor pero más podía ver en sus ojos verdes brillando el deseo por ese momento entre ambos; de vez en cuando podía percibir la oculta perversión del mayor por el sexo. Es por eso que buscaba entre ser salvaje como dulce, ya que si era más la última cosa Inglaterra le maldeciría diciendo " _No soy una muñeca de porcelana, git, hazlo bien_ " y como tal… no podía negarse a su UKe, ¿cierto?

– **D–dame tu mano**

El Reino Unido dejó de arañar las cobijas debajo de él, para pasar su mano derecha a entrelazarla con la izquierda que su pareja más joven le pedía, y encantado aceptó el dulce beso que le ofreció su ex-colonia.

Fue hasta que el mismo Arthur empezó a moverse buscando más contacto, que Alfred comenzó con el vaivén de sus caderas, yendo cada vez más rápido según las palabras del otro. Podría pedirle casi cualquier cosa y se lo concedería… y es por eso que en ese momento en que no dejaban de verse a los ojos entre gemidos y suspiros que compartieron esa noche después de algunas semanas de no haberse visto.

* * *

– **¿Eres amigo del hijo del empresario del evento de hoy?**

Arthur rio al mirar a la primera potencia mundial inflar las mejillas mirándole con los ojos fríos de celos – **Sí, es mi amante en turno cuando vengo a Washington D.C.** –comentó divertido pero en seguida le restó importancia al ver como se alteraba Alfred– _ **Bloody hell**_ **, Alfred… no, es un amigo que me presentó el primer ministro hace meses, y ese hombre es tan joven que aún no tiene hijos mayores de 3 años. Le pedí como favor que me dejara "ponerle emoción" a su evento, no le molestó en lo más mínimo, al contrario, tenía las guitarras eléctricas y todo preparado**

– **Ah… jajaja, ya lo sabía** – se relajó distraído América antes de saber eso al querer vengarse de ese hombre al haber escuchado la historia de su amante.

– **¿De verdad me consideras un aburrido?**

América le miró con atención exaltado para acercarse un poco más a su rostro y besarle con necesidad – **¡Iggy no digas eso! Yo no lo dije por eso… en realidad siempre me he admirado como eres, desde que era niño, nunca quise imitarte porque quise ser diferente, quise empezar como nación yo mismo, para que el día que por fin me pudiera estar donde estoy… fuera alguien digno de ti… que si tu caías, pudiera sostenerte, Arthur**

Inglaterra golpeó su hombro con las mejillas rojas apenado antes de querer darle la espalda, y tratar de poder dormir un poco a pesar de las – **Maldito americano bastardo imbécil aprovechado…**

Alfred le abrazó con cariño por la espalda, cubriéndoles un poco más con las sábanas de su cama, besando su cabeza entre risas ignorando las groserías del otro país, mientras empezaba a darles sueño a ambos. Le besó en el cuello antes de susurrarle con amor – **I love you too, mi** **anarquista**

 **Owari**

* * *

 _Escribí esto hace cuatro, cinco años. Hoy lo edité, le agregué cosas y la ortografía, espero que les haya gustado. Espero poder escribirlo en inglés, y seguir escribiendo fanfics de Hetalia de nuevo._

 _Me ha costado mucho salir y volver a entrar por varias cuestiones al fandom, que es hermoso e increíble de artistas, escritores y fans. Pero por cuestiones personales me he desilusionado mucho, por ahora me volví a animar. De verdad se les agraden los likes, kudos, comentarios, ánimos, buenos deseos._

 _Me tomó tres años volver a empezar a escribir fanfics. Así que de ante mano le agradezco a la persona que me dejará un comentario, por tomarse unos minutos en escribir palabras de ánimo, o para mejorar. Para un lector es importante leer opiniones y comentarios de que a uno le gusta lo que escriben, para unos les puede dar flojera. Pero ese comentario, animan al autor a seguir haciéndolo._

 _Las personitas que escribieron y dieron like a la historia "The Silver Lining of our Gravity", he aquí la prueba y agradecimiento de sus comentarios. Espero el lunes o en la semana que viene subirles ya el primer capítulo de la continuación. Una disculpa por la tardanza, tengo mucho trabajo en estos momentos y hasta horas extra._

 _Les mando un abrazo, conejitos. Y pasemos un bonito cuatro de febrero celebrando a nuestro Al._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
